<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Ways by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697404">Three Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disability, Disabled Character, Gen, Physical Disability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I ought to give Kakashi some love since Naruto is refusing to do so. A series based on some wisdom shared by a wise uncle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting to the hokage office was always a struggle for you, what with the office located at the top of the building and the stairs between. The ramp that circled around the building wasn’t much help either, requiring constant movement and a fight against gravity to prevent you from going back down again. However, the summons were made, pulling you away from the comforts of your own office, as you made your way up against the slope towards the fifth Fire lord. <b><br/>
</b></p><p>“Naruto!” </p><p>Halfway up you could hear a loud voice coming from the window, yelling for a certain young ninja everyone in the Leaf knew about. </p><p>“It is taking too long, I’m going to bring this [Name], or whatever the name is here myself!” </p><p>The loud declaration went together with a ball of yellow and orange barraging down the slope, probably choosing the ramp because of the ease and speed he could gain from it. Too late the boy looked up, his eyes widening at the realisation that he was about to collide with you as he tried to skid himself to a stop.</p><p>Focusing your chakra into the wheels of your chair you came to a halt as well, catching the boy in arms that collided with you. </p><p>“Naruto!” </p><p>Another yelling voice, this time younger and more exasperated. A bob of pink hair ran up to meet you as the young girl following after Naruto pulled her friend off you, following up with a punch to the boy’s head before she bowed to you. </p><p>“I’m so so--”</p><p>Cutting the girl off you gave the pair a grin, waving off her apology. “Don’t worry, it happens. Good thing I caught you, aye?” you winked at Naruto whose lips were pursed into a little pout in embarrassment. </p><p>“Besides, you have found me, not?” you followed up with another smile, enjoying the bulging eyes of the children. </p><p>“You’re [Name]?” Naruto exclaimed loudly, earning yet another hit to the head from his pink friend. </p><p>“Were you expecting a man instead?” you fired back before your smile grew more mischievous. “Or someone who can walk?” you continued in jest to which both ninja grew quiet at, unsure on how they were supposed to respond to the latter question and too ashamed to admit to their own assumptions. </p><p>“Come now, not so tense. You can make it up by pushing the chair?” you offered, amused at the dynamic between the two friends who quickly recovered themselves and helped you out, though that didn’t go without a discussion on who was going to push and how fast they were going to go. </p><p>“Naruto, Sakura,” a disapproving voice came once the three of you finally made it to the top. A dark brooding male stood in the hallway, hands stuffed in his pockets as he cooly observed the three of you. “Who are you?” he followed. </p><p>Eyeing the newcomer you sensed both Naruto and Sakura tensing up, the chatter dying down instantly as one grew in shame and the other in something that resembled hostility. Noting down the mood you responded, another grin gracing your features. </p><p>“The [Name] you’re looking for. I’m sorry for being late.” </p><p>Seemingly not impressed with your answer the second male was about to turn away, freezing as you continued. “You’re Sasuke, right? I’m sure that you’re tired of whatever excuse I’ve for being late, Kakashi being your teacher and all.”</p><p>The little group of three grew quiet as they all turned to you, Sakura and Naruto joining their teammate’s side. Folding your hands in your lap you gave the three of them a look, enjoying their expressions as they struggled to look for words. </p><p>“So, you know me?” </p><p>A lazy voice appeared from the hall, meeting the team outside on the balcony. “I was already wondering what was going on,” the infamous copycat ninja said, one eye shifting over to you in apathy, though you knew better than to dismiss the look. </p><p>“Not really, just heard about you. Comes with the job,” you responded cheekily before wheeling yourself into the hall. “Now, don’t we have a meeting to go?” you cheerfully added as you rolled pass, eyes never breaking contact with that of Kakashi. It was a battle of wills, you both decided, willing the other to look and try to read the other. </p><p>“I’m terribly sorry for summoning you all the way here,” Tsunade started off apologising as soon as everyone had gathered in the office. Crossing her hands the woman leaned forward, her eyes stern as a deep frown appeared on her forehead. “You know I don’t summon you whimsically, but there is a great need for your expertise,” the fifth hokage continued, her eyes shutting for a bit as if she was fighting a bad headache. </p><p>Passing a breath you gave the lady a shrug, another good-natured smile gracing your lips. “The view is great here. If I can get some overzealous youth to push me up everytime I visit everyday,” you jested, giving Naruto a wink before returning to business. “Please get to the details, lady Tsunade.”</p><p>Though your voice was by no means cold or demanding there was a flash in Tsunade’s eyes. Quietly the newly appointed hokage observed you before motioning for her assistant.</p><p>“I’m sure you are already familiar with everyone in the room, but you should introduce yourself first to team seven,” the woman sighed, rolling the scroll open. </p><p>“It is just [Name], right?” Naruto interjected, arms folding behind his head as he gave you another look, his eyes lingering for longer over your legs before going up again. “We already met,” he continued simply, his grin widening as he pointed at the scroll. “Just get to the mission already!” </p><p>Grinning you rose your chin up, giving the team a look as you looked each member in the eye. Amused you watched Kakashi eye the male, almost ready to reprimand him while Sakura was readying herself to go in with another punch.</p><p>You beat them to it, however, pulling the boy down from his collar. Meeting face to face you flashed another smile, releasing the lad as soon as you made sure he was too flabbergasted to respond. </p><p>“[Name] [Surname], head of the code and analysis sub-division. Specialisation, cryptography. Hobbies: intelligence gathering,” you introduced yourself, adding an ominous lilt to the end of your sentence. “You most likely don’t know me. Few do, I’m not a ninja after all,” you followed, eyes meeting that of a certain silverhead in particular whose eye was still trained onto you. This time you let him read your expression, a smirk breaking through, as if telling him that it was alright not to be as informed. </p><p>Whatever his response, he never let you know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why don't you try friend?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had decided to befriend you. A fact you didn’t mind at all from the boisterous lad and gladly accepted. Now that you had been partnered up with team 7 it was inevitable that you would meet with the four of them more often, making it almost inevitable not to befriend the rest as well. </p><p>“I don’t understand this.”</p><p>As per usual the first to give up on the scroll was Naruto, brush thrown across the table as he let himself fall back into his seat. “How do you stand this all day, [Name]?” Naruto continued to whine, earning a glare from Sakura who was diligently working herself through her assigned work. </p><p>“I don’t,” you answered, not bothering to look up from your paper as you continued to write. Sitting up Naruto’s curiosity was piqued as he sat up to hear your answer. </p><p>“I sit.” </p><p>The silence that entered the room, followed by another groan signalled the reaction of the three teens that were settled in the temporary office. Even Sasuke hung his head low, trying to recover whatever image he had of you.</p><p>“That is terrible, [Name],” a drawling voice entered the room, eyes placid as ever and voice flat. Entering the little office that Tsunade had assigned you for the mission Kakashi had finally arrived, being just in time to catch the joke. </p><p>“And you’re late, Kakashi,” you quipped back before the rest of the team could. Tapping the end of your brush to the table you gave him a smile before turning to the rest of the team. “Lesson over, hand me back your sheets,” you ordered, grinning at the frustrated look of all three as they handed over the exercises you had given them. </p><p>“I thought of some brain exercises while waiting,” you explained, eyes glancing over the solutions the students had written down. “I assume you stimulate your brain more than enough with those books, no?” you continued with a mischievous glint. </p><p>Unfazed by your random intelligence Kakashi actually smiled back, his eyes crinkling as he patted his pocket where his favourite book was stored. </p><p>“No, I was actually contemplating life,” he responded.</p><p>Raising a brow you gave the silverhead a look, a smile playing around your lips as you clapped your hands. </p><p>“Well, since everyone is here,” you announced as you picked up the practice sheets again. “Sakura got the closest to solving the code,” you judged, though that was to be expected. The girl had the brains after all. “Sasuke made a good attempt at it but went too literal in his interpretation,” you continued as you gave a chuckle at Naruto’s sheet. “Naruto made a good attempt as well, though a bit out of there,” you continued with a chuckle, appreciating the creative vine he followed. </p><p>“As expected all of you are better suited for fieldwork,” you concluded with a grin, earning a groan from the three students who wanted nothing more but to get on with the mission. </p><p>“But!” you followed before anyone could interrupt, a grin spreading over your face as you let anticipation linger. “It does serve its purpose,” you continued. Cue to another round of sighs as you wouldn’t get to the point. </p><p>It was a routine you had been playing for days now. As you waited for Kakashi to come in you would have the three solve puzzles and pour out over codes while you continued your own work. After that a vague set of instructions that seemed quite meaningless, explaining nothing to the three increasingly impatient students. </p><p>“Good job in intercepting the coded messages, team,” Kakashi decided to take back the lead, a sigh escaping him as he complimented the team. “Keep it up for the afternoon routine as well.” </p><p>“For this afternoon you are free to go,” you interjected, for once your expression serious. “Go and enjoy the rest of the day off,” you waved off the surprised faces as Naruto cheered loudly. </p><p>“Awesome!” the blond whooped, fist in the air, clueless to the stern expressions of the rest. “Hey, [Name] you still owe me a bowl of ramen,” the boy continued, remembering the last time you had gone out to eat. You were grateful for the ease in which he accepted this. </p><p>Pulling out a coupon you handed it over to the boy, confusion settling onto his expression as he realised you weren’t going to tag along. Knowing that you couldn’t hide it from even the most clueless member you gave the group a grimace. </p><p>“I have more work to do. Head of the department and all,” you lied, though you knew that they could see right through you. “For now you are dismissed,” you continued, waving off the team without giving them a chance for another word. </p><p>When the students exited the office you let go of a sigh, eyes meeting with that of a certain silverhead that eyed you suspiciously. </p><p>“No life contemplations calling for you?” you questioned ruefully. You knew you wouldn’t rid yourself of the jounin as easily as with the three genin. Especially as you were technically placed under his command despite your position, the fact that you aren’t a ninja yourself but closer to a regular citizen amplified with this strange structure. </p><p>“I felt that we should discuss the details of the mission some more,” the man responded as he sat himself across from your table. Picking up the practice sheets from earlier the copycat ninja examined the work of his students, an impressive look gliding past his eye before he returned his attention to you. </p><p>“The culprit is figuring out our assembly,” you sighed, leaning back in your chair. “They have been repeating the same code for days without anything happening,” you continued, your eyes closing as you brought your hands together. “Tsunade knows of it and agreed that we should pretend to retreat.” </p><p>Kakashi kept quiet for a bit, leaning over in his seat as he shifted his weight to reach for his favourite novel in his pocket. “I trust Sakura and Sasuke to keep their eyes open, they already noticed the irregularity,” the jounin started cooly, making the same observation as you did. “As for Naruto,” he trailed off as he eyed you.</p><p>“I trust that he is quick enough to protect himself should anything happen, even if he can’t connect the dots,” the man stated, confirming your earlier assumptions. However, the man wasn’t done as he flipped open his book, no indication given that he was planning to leave you alone. </p><p>“Seeing as Tsunade gave me the lead over this mission I’m also responsible for your safety,” Kakashi spoke, his voice leaving no room for debate over the matter. “I believe the choice to make you the subordinate wasn’t done so lightly, [Name].” His voice was firm, as if he had already seen through you and your act. “After all, you are my comrade now,” he concluded with yet another smile. </p><p>Scoffing you crossed your arms, eyes turning away from the man. Shaking your head you then turned your head, eyes looking straight into that of the reserved ninja as you leant forward. </p><p>“Why don’t you try friend?” you countered, eyes twinkling as you challenged the man. </p><p>The man just maintained his smile, expression forever unwavering as he stared right at you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I even have a plan."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were once a ninja, or training to become a full fledged one. You had nearly made it to chunin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so casually mentioned Kakashi nearly didn’t pick up on it. He had been reading his book as you dropped the bomb that he just lazily eyed you before startling himself and snapping the covers shut, eye locked with yours for a few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were around his age, so that meant there was a possibility you had been classmates, or since he graduated early and had an early promotion, he might have overseen your exam, even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning you shook your head. “No, I wasn’t anything special. I didn’t stand out. I graduated at eleven like every other kid and had the chunin exam at twelve. That was also when my career ended,” you followed, a pensive smile on your face. It was a hard story to tell, even now. The story in which you lost your legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s eyes immediately went for your wheelchair, shooting back up as he observed you. You knew he meant nothing with it, but there was pity in them. There always was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was war, so an attack was inevitable. Funny, since the last exam was also a setup for an attack. You would think the village would learn,” you snorted as you rolled up the scroll you had been working on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi knew which exam you were talking about, the memories of the war flooding back as it confirmed that he and you were indeed peers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They released a chakra blocking virus that day. I heard they infected all who had passed the second round and attacked in the third,” Kakashi reminiscente to which you nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though it wasn’t the virus that got me,” you explained as you could see the confusion. Those infected were all fine now, after all, though many had died in the battle as was usual in war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were all so young and ordered to fight in a full blown war. My opponent was no genin, or even chunin. No, it was the enemy with every intention to kill. Unable to use my chakra they made sure that I wouldn’t ever be able to use it again,” you wrapped the story up, remembering the pain at first and afterwards the lack thereof, which had been even more terrifying than being in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctors claim that I have been lucky that only my legs were permanently disabled,” you wrapped the story up. You didn’t sound resentful, or even bitter. Just a bit lamenting but otherwise at peace, having come to terms with your loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so so—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s words got cut off by you as you threw a pointed look, finger raising up into his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no, no. None of that pity,” you declared with a smile. “I didn’t tell you the story to receive your sympathy,” you continued giving the man a scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you because I want to be friends, Kakashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That declaration again. Kakashi didn’t respond to your announcement, expression collected as per usual. Almost as if he didn’t care whether you did or not, though you knew you had startled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I’m much happier to have survived at all,” you continued with a sigh, knowing that aggressively chasing your goals was going to be fruitless with this man. Slow and steady were the keywords with Kakashi, even if he didn’t realise them himself, or would ever even openly admit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why head of the code and analysation sub-division?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first question he had prompted himself and you veered up at his interest, a bright smile crossing your lips as you clasped your hands, mind wandering off to the days and decisions that had led up to this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puzzles and codes always held a special place in my heart,” you started, eyes looking off into the distance. “I had dreams of becoming an archeological ninja, digging through the depths of history while disabling boobytraps,” you let go of a content sigh. “Besides, I wasn’t ready to retire,” you winked at the man as you straightened up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You exchanged a smile with each other, sharing the trauma and loss the war had given you both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed my own friend,” Kakashi started, dropping another bomb into the room. The air between you had been so comfortable, unjudging as if nothing could disturb the conversation you had. In a way that was true, prompting Kakashi to share his biggest trauma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all left pieces of ourselves behind in the field,” you responded at first, thinking of Kakashi’s file that you had read. How the copycat had been without a team for the longest while. He had even taken something back from that bloodbath, his left eye proof of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silverhead said nothing afterwards, indicating that he wasn’t ready to say more. Stretching you then wheeled yourself away from your table, throwing the jounin a look as you rolled your brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go buy some flowers and a drink,” you announced. “I’m done sitting in a stuffy office on your day off,” you continued with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but you will have to push me if you want me to pay for both,” you cheekily added as you pointed at the hands of your wheel. “I promise I have a good eye for both wine and design!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning the smile Kakashi didn’t protest, reaching behind you as he started to push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a deal. My tastes are rather expensive,” he shot back as your grin grew wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the start of a new routine. While visiting the memorial still remained at large a lonely activity for Kakashi, him preferring that way, you had become active in including the man into your life. Sometimes to eat ramen, the rest of team 7 sometimes tagging along, other times for mere idle walks as you forced the man to push your chair. Though the man remained forever cool and composed you knew that he was warming up to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The invitation of a certain green beast suggested as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re [Name], right?” Gai practically beamed at you, posture wide and hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had heard all about him. It was hard to, noticeable as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might Guy, what an honour,” you responded in kind, reaching out a hand for a handshake you soon realised your mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling you out of your chair the man had you on his back in no time, the wheelchair under his arms as he loudly declared:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today I shall beat Kakashi with his new friend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sweatdropped at his choice of words, not fighting the over-excited youth advocate as you wrapped your arms tighter around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the end of the day we will be besties, [Name]! Better friends than with Kakashi and make him jealous of our youth!” the man continued to declare to which you giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan. He is much too cool for my liking with his devil-may-care attitude,” you responded. An answer that only lit up the fire within Gai more as he finally found a kindred soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I even have a plan,” you continued with a twinkle of your eyes, intriguing Gai. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not the chapter I'm the proudest of, but it is a set-up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You met Kakashi again over the back of Guy. <em>Literally,</em> as you were seated onto the back of the Green Beast of the Leaf when you ran into the copycat ninja.</p><p>“Hello Kakashi,” Guy smoothly greeted in which you followed, making sure to strike the same pose to put emphasis into the act. It looked as horrendous as you expected it to be, the blank look of the receiver giving you all the information you needed. </p><p>“Guy. Name,” the man greeted back, cool as ever. Though the lilt in his voice was enough to give away his surprise at your appearance.</p><p>Might Guy brushed off the reaction, immediately turning down to business as he gave Kakashi yet another smirk. “Kakashi,” the man repeated, launching a dramatic pause before he made a wild gesture, “I wish to challenge you, again!” he announced loudly, a finger prodding into Kakashi’s direction.</p><p>Clinging onto Guy’s shoulders you rapidly tapped your hand, hoping that the man would soon realise that your legs were not secure. Feeling yourself slip away you couldn’t help but feel a little worried for yourself.</p><p>“If it is carrying [Name] you seem to be already losing,” Kakashi coolly offered as he gently slipped you off his overzealous rival. With a good view of the contours of his face up close and his usually apathetic eyes you suddenly felt yourself grow conscious as Kakashi looked down at you in his arms. </p><p>“Bridal style, how bold,” you managed to get out, reviving yourself as you slipped into your wheelchair that Guy had set down earlier.</p><p>Kakashi kept quiet, smiling that infamous eye-smile of his again. Before you could fill the silence Guy interrupted once more.</p><p>“I hate how cool you always are, Kakashi,” the man exclaimed, hands balling up as he realised his mistake. Never defeated it actually invigorated him even more. “Enough of your adorable moment! I want my challenge and I challenge you to a battle of friendship!” Guy exclaimed, another flashy pose following to which you were glad to be off his back.</p><p>Feeling your face grow hot once more you started to sputter against the man. “What ado--” you tried, but Guy never let you finish, following on:</p><p>“Since we both recently met and befriended [Name] we shall have a battle to see who is the better friend. It will be a battle to the death!”</p><p>There really was no stopping the man once he got all fired up. With Kakashi unable to forego any challenge with the man the battle was a fact, a thought that made you grin to yourself. Neither of the men had seemed to notice your obvious struggle and it suited you just fine. That if Guy could stop spouting nonsense.</p><p>It was only natural that you knew about both jounin and their personality. The huge amount of intelligence you had under your servitude was not to be mistaken, after all. However, when you had read about Might Guy’s over-zealously you had mistaken just how extra the man could be.</p><p>“First!” the man exclaimed as he pulled out a scroll. “In order to better understand [Name] we need to experience [Name]’s world!”</p><p>Unscrolling the rolls Guy summoned two wheelchairs, your eyes widening at the implications of the script you had discussed. It was definitely not what the two of you had discussed before. Winking at you the male gave you a fat thumbs up before seating himself down in one of the chairs, gesturing towards Kakashi to do the same.</p><p>“How exactly will this determine who is the better friend, Guy?” Kakashi questioned asking that what you both were wondering. Even if the two of you had your suspicions to what the answer would be it wouldn’t hurt to hear it from Guy himself. Though, it seemed that no matter the answer Kakashi was going to roll with it as he seated himself as well. </p><p>“Choosing a friend is not an easy matter, Kakashi,” Guy started, already wheeling himself up and down to try out the wheelchair. “We can’t just ask [Name] to choose between us, that would be unfair!” Tested against the logistics of the man himself it was a sound reason and neither of you decided to argue against it. That if it wasn’t for the extra line he had to add. </p><p>“Besides, we can’t expect [Name] to be able to choose between two handsome men!” he exclaimed loudly, another big fat meaningful wink heading your way.</p><p>Whatever counter you had went ignored. Too excited as the man was Guy had already proceeded.</p><p>And so the challenge started. Kicking off with a wheelchair race Guy had managed to force everyone to spend the day together, splitting the challenge up in several rounds.</p><p>“You are pretty adept at wheeling yourself around,” you complimented Kakashi, the two of you leisurely following the overexcitable Guy. “Though, what else is there to be expected from the one and only copycat ninja?” </p><p>Not soon after the race had started the man had announced that he would use his arms instead if he had no legs to use. With neither of you having the heart to call his instant loss in the race you left Guy to be. Besides, it gave the two of you some leisurely time. Something that you had found little off despite the break you had called in for the mission. </p><p>“I had the perfect subject to observe,” Kakashi responded, earning a scoff from you. “It turns out that it also makes for an excellent practice for chakra control,” the jounin continued, forever thinking of ways to teach his students new skills.</p><p>Eyeing him curiously you stopped in your tracks, lips pursing in thought. “I don’t think I have ever seen your sharingan,” you mused, wondering when the man had ever lifted his mask to use his infamous technique on you. There had been no reason to do so after all. Your job wasn’t meant for the frontline, thus leaving out much of the excitement in which a sharingan could be prompted to be used.</p><p>You would have missed the pause in his movements if it weren’t for the wheelchair. Shoulders tensing Kakashi threw you a lazy look, another hidden smile directed into your way.</p><p>“I didn’t need my sharingan.”</p><p>Stumped you weren’t sure how to respond, instead you stared after him. You knew that naturally Kakashi would have shadowed you for a bit. Just to make sure that you weren’t suspicious and you had known when he did so. However, you had never expected him to observe you to the extent of figuring out your technique without the sharingan. It begged the question what for? </p><p>Occupied with that piece of information the second round started. Bowls of ramen with an assortment of side dishes set out in front of the three of you.</p><p>“[Name], I will pay for your meal if you pay for mine,” Guy smirked as a first attempt in an offer.</p><p>Returning the smile with a scoff you rolled your eyes. “Might as well pay for myself,” you countered, amused at the format of the new challenge. Whoevers meal you ended up paying for would be the winner of the challenge. It turned out that the entire format was quite simplistic after all. </p><p>“Then I will pay for both to show off our youthful friendship!” Guy exclaimed, never dissuaded.</p><p>To this you had even less of a response. “How nice of you to offer,” was all that you said, earning yet another loss for the man.</p><p>Guy’s attempt to make you pay for at least one of his meals had failed, leaving the stage to Kakashi.</p><p>“Are you going to sweet talk me into paying?” you challenged. You knew of the track record he had, charming his comrades into paying, but you were prepared. You were also prepared for him to have known that you were prepared, leaving this to be the real battle to start. It really was a matter of who would give in first, or corner the other. </p><p>“Yes and no, you know I can sweet talk anyone,,” the man calmly responded. A fact that you laughed heartily at. A challenge it was. </p><p>Pausing the man turned towards you in his seat, his eye suddenly serious as he faced you. “I just wanted to say that I really respect you as a comrade,” he started, “not just because of the mission, but also as a ninja. ” Sparing no moment the male started his attack on your wallet. </p><p>It was a line you had expected Kakashi to start with. Keeping quiet you gave him a look, waiting for him to continue. </p><p>“Will you pay for the meal, [Name]?”</p><p>It was as if he had been proposing. A proposal at which you rolled your eyes at with yet another scoff.</p><p>“As comrades shouldn’t the senior pay?” you teased, amused at the attempt made. Determined to make both parties lose you weren’t about to let a free lunch go either. Besides, Kakashi knew he needed more to tug at your heartstrings. </p><p>To this Kakashi had an answer as he continued his mysterious way of eating with a mask on.</p><p>“There is no seniority in respect and I certainly respect you the most, [Name].”</p><p>Another killer line. Leaning over to the man you put your hand on his shoulder, patting it as you nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Quite right, Kakashi,” you started. “Then the next meal shall be on you.” Raising your hand you then ordered yet another luxurious bowl from the good chef, leaving both men unanswered in their challenge and both your bowls paid. </p><p>Silence fell between the two men as they contemplated their next move, eyes meeting each other before turning back at you. The challenge was far from over and the two men had known each other for much too long to just leave it at that.</p><p>“Sounds like a date,” Kakashi casually exclaimed, rusing your attention once more.</p><p>Wide eyes blinked back at him in confusion before your last words dawned upon you, a chuckle escaping you. Now that you hadn’t expected. Though, as always you were quick to recover. </p><p>“In which the gentleman pays, right?” you winked, knowing full well that you were playing right into Kakashi’s hands.</p><p>Shrugging Kakashi finished his bowl, enjoying the blush you were trying to hide as Guy tried to fill in the gap in which he had fallen. Scrambling up the man shot up from his place, his voice beaming all over the shop. </p><p>“Let me take you on a date as well and teach you all about youth!”</p><p>Scrunching your face up you eyed the man. “I will pay you not to,” was your immediate response though your eyes were amused. You had to give it to them both, they were entertaining. </p><p>To this Guy smacked Kakashi soundly on his back. “I won, old comrade!” came proudly, his face sparkling despite the earlier rejection. “[Name]’s bias for you has facilitated my advantage!” </p><p>To this you tried to argue again, feeling another blush rising as you realised what had transpired. “Two dates is a bit much, isn't it?” you tried to defend yourself, but found that it was of no use. The pairs of eyes that were on you, not only of the two men but from the rest of the shop as well bore witness to the scene. </p><p>Those two were going to be the end of you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm going for that trope, yes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the break that you had forced onto the team you had been hard at work. Unknowingly to the rest you continued to analyse the decoded messages you had so far, pondering over what they could possibly mean more. After a week of silence you finally figured it out. How simple the answer had been. </p>
<p>In the late afternoon Tsunade brought team 7 together, her eyes stern as she leant forward. </p>
<p>“[Name] has gone missing,” the fifth hokage announced, earning a shift within the group. Throwing over a file the leader stood up, turning towards the window as she waited for Kakashi to open the file. </p>
<p>“Missing since this morning?” sounded the first question. </p>
<p>“It is rare for [Name] to disappear without notice. Especially disabled,” Tsunade continued as she reached for a cabinet in her desk, pulling out a bottle. “Not to mention, [Name]’s medicine.” </p>
<p>With a tap the medication was set on the table, a damning sense of dread entering the room. </p>
<p>“[Name] needs medication to control the chakra flow to the legs. Else the blockage will knot up, resulting in painful flare ups and worse,” Tsunade continued, her voice slowing down ominously as she explained the urgency. “We have to assume that [Name] has no medicine and assume the worst,” Tsunade ordered, hand slamming down the table. “Seeing as you have been on the case for a while I assign the job to you, dismissed.”</p>
<p>With that team 7 was suddenly saddled with your disappearance. </p>
<p>Sakura was the first to express her concern. Wide eyes looked up pleadingly at Kakashi as she quietly asked the jounin for guidance. “How long will [Name] survive without the medicine?” the girl asked, her hands gripping together as she hoped for the best. </p>
<p>Shrugging Kakashi kept his cool, handing a page from your file to the girl. “It depends. Assuming that the time of disappearance was right after the last medication intake I’d say we have until the end of the day,” he said, eyes distant as he was formulating a plan. </p>
<p>“But that leaves us only with a few hours?!” Naruto exclaimed, frustration settling in as he realised what was at stake. “They should have come clean earlier instead of now!” the boy stomped his feet. </p>
<p>It was a sentiment that everyone could share, for the predicament certainly wasn’t pretty. </p>
<p>“All the more reason to start quickly, not?” the jounin decided letting a deep breath escape as he formulated his plan. </p>
<p>“Sakura, take a good look at the pictures of the notebook. I think there is a code hidden there. Sasuke and Naruto, I want you to each check out a spot for me and bring back whatever trace you can find.” Handing out the instructions as well as other pages of the file Kakashi send the team to work, disappearing to a certain spot himself. </p>
<p>In front of the memorial laid a bouquet. Fresh as it was Kakashi knew that it hadn’t been here this morning, or when he had visited. There would have been nothing strange about it, if it wasn’t for the message hidden. </p>
<p>
  <em>Betrayal. North. Rock. </em>
</p>
<p>Frowning Kakashi set off. </p>
<p>You had started your day as per usual. Waking up you had breakfast with some coffee, marking a few notes down in your notebook as you went through the already decoded messages. Leaving the book open you then exited your apartment, still contemplating as you decided to buy a bouquet. A trip to the memorial was long overdue and needed, for you had been part of the generation that lost much to the war. </p>
<p>In passing you stopped by the old park, a place of many memories as you had frequently trained there when you were younger. On the backdrop the rock in which the faces of the hokage were carved out stood proud and tall, earning yet another sigh from you. </p>
<p>From there you swerved into an alley, an unusual choice as you knew it to be an inconvenience with your wheelchair. Unsurprisingly it was indeed a hassle, as soon you found your wheel stuck in a ditch. Knowing that you had to perform some labour now you thus reached for your wheels. </p>
<p>“Need help?” a voice gruffed, a shadow casting over you from behind. </p>
<p>“A little push would be appreciated, yes,” you mumbled, not looking up as you busied yourself with your chair. </p>
<p>
  <em>Soon after you vanished, leaving only a bottle. </em>
</p>
<p>“You sacrificed yourself.”</p>
<p>Kakashi did not sound amused as he appeared on top of The Hokage Rock. Hands in his pocket the jounin surveyed his surroundings, finding little danger. </p>
<p>“They’re gone,” you shrugged, your legs uselessly sprawled out as you enjoyed the sight. “It has been a while since I have been up here,” you continued casually. </p>
<p>“You were willing to put down your life for this,” Kakashi continued, determined to get you to explain the situation. </p>
<p>Another shrug. “It was honestly more of a challenge. They did steal my wheelchair, though. Such a shame, gallantry has died,” you mused, still unable to treat the situation properly. </p>
<p>“You aren’t a ninja, [Name].” Kakashi’s voice was growing sharper, his tone annoyed as he reached next to you. “Why?” came his first question. </p>
<p>Pulling your lips into a long line you let go of a breath, fatigue suddenly washing over you. You had dreaded the conversation, but there had been no avoiding it. </p>
<p>“I have a duty just as much as you do, Kakashi,” you responded cooly, eyes finally meeting his. “And setting myself up was the best choice for the next phase,” you continued. “Besides, I’m not in need of saving.”</p>
<p>The last words in particular came out colder than you intended. </p>
<p>Understanding landed upon Kakashi’s expression, worry turned into annoyance, masked by apathy once more. Promptly the male got up, creating a distance between the two of you. </p>
<p>“Right, how could I forget,” was his bitter response before opening his eye again. “I expect a full report with all the details. Next time try to fill me in if you are to act independently.”</p>
<p>Huffing you gave him a lazy thumbs up at that, eyes rolling at his attitude. </p>
<p>“You could also just admit that you were worried,” you sighed, laying down on the hard underground for a better view of the man. “No need for an attitude.”</p>
<p>“Of course I worry over my comrades. That is a given,” the man responded, earning yet another roll of the eye from you. </p>
<p>It was a combination of tiredness as well as mutual annoyance that drew the next words from your lips. Slacking your shoulders you gave the man a sharp eye. </p>
<p>“You are a tiresome man, Kakashi,” you lamented. “Always surrounded by self-imposed melancholy, never allowing yourself some happiness, it is quite dreadful,” you continued when the man didn’t respond. Words that had been in your mind for a while. Never did you think that it would come out with so much spite. </p>
<p>“Dreadful and hurtful,” you decided, pushing yourself up as you flipped over. Feeling his eyes burning into your back you heaved another sigh, willing yourself to calm down. This was not the time for petty fights, you knew. </p>
<p>“I’m quite taken by you, Kakashi. Enough so that I wish I could peek into you. However, you will have to allow it first.” </p>
<p>With that confessed another silence fell. One you had enough of for now as you started to crawl away from the edge. </p>
<p>“[Name]!”</p>
<p>Before Kakashi could respond Naruto had arrived, Sasuke and Sakura in tow who each held your wheelchair and medication in hands. </p>
<p>“Thank heavens, we found you,” the girl nearly welled up, her face pale as she quickly helped you up and handed you the bottle. In the background Naruto was screaming threats for the men that had taken you, a variety of colourful promises vowed and made. </p>
<p>Exhausted you left the teens to fret and help for now. The debriefing could happen at a later moment, when everyone had cooled down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harsh words had been exchanged between the two of you. Words and actions you rather forget. However, it wasn’t easy for the two of you to see each other daily. With the culprit still out Kakashi had upped the security surrounding you, which mostly meant that he was sticking closer than ever.</p><p>A terror to both of you as you both stubbornly held onto your own truths.</p><p>“Sakura, good job at the decoding” you smiled at the girl. Gulping the female gave you an awkward thumbs up before diving away into the practice sheets you had handed her.</p><p>“It is all thanks to your guidance, [Name],” she quickly added, not forgetting her manners.</p><p>“Naruto, Sasuke. Don’t forget to report what you found,” Kakashi turned to the two males.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it, alright. Stop nagging me just be—“</p><p>Naruto got interrupted by a bump from his teammate, the two male students exchanging a glare.</p><p>“Whatever,” came Sasuke’s cool answer as he pretended that nothing had happened.</p><p>Letting go of a sigh you couldn’t help but feel sorry for the team. It was unfair to drag them into your silent war, yet neither seemed ready to give up.</p><p>The only time that the two of you did exchange words was when you were working on your case. Proud as you both were neither of you were willing to give into the other, though both of you were realising the silliness of the situation and the way it affected the students.</p><p>“A new letter came in,” Naruto gruffed, his lips pulled into a pout as he turned away from the both of you. Despite his careless attitude the male seemed sensitive to the situation, having understood that it was better not to mention the elephant in the room through his teammates.</p><p>Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear Sakura nodded, feet shuffling in discomfort as she laid out the parchment paper. “It is a bit different from usual, but we think it is from the same man,” the female continued as she pushed the message over.</p><p>Glancing over the letter you leant forward, hands covering your mouth as you took in their words.</p><p>“So, what is the plan?” Sasuke questioned, feeling impatient at the silence of the two of you.</p><p>Leaning back you threw a look up at Kakashi, realising that it had been a while since you had last looked at the man properly. He seemed weary, just like you were feeling, though his resolve was strong as he looked back down at you.</p><p>“Let’s take a walk,” you spoke, eyes never leaving his.</p><p>The idea had been sudden. Pushing you forward through the forest the team seemed to be on high alert at your choice of a hike, earning a chuckle from you.</p><p>“Relax, the culprit wouldn’t dare,” you reassured the younger members as you pointed into a direction to steer into. “With such capable ninja nothing could go wrong.”</p><p>No sooner had you said that and a rustling could be heard some distance away. Several cloaked ninja walking out of the greenery.</p><p>“Or not,” you chirped, sounding a little nervous. “Go, I can bring myself to safety,” you promised the group as the two strangers didn’t let up. An order that you didn’t have to give as the strangers were quick to attack and the team quicker to respond. Backing away you gained some distance between before you could feel a hand covering your mouth, pulling you into the bushes.</p><p>Feeling yourself roughly set down, your immediate reaction was to spin your wheels, your chakra focussing to accelerate your chair before you realised that you couldn’t move.</p><p>“You have always been so arrogant despite being disabled. So sure of yourself like you are right now. Don’t you realise how weak you are?”</p><p>Frowning you glared at the man who held you captive, your wheels jammed by the branch he had stuck between.</p><p>“You,” you bristled, confused to see that it was one of your underlings that had pulled you away.</p><p>“[Name], always so smart. Too bad you have no legs to help you with,” the man continued to taunt you.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, the male took a step forward. “How long I have yearned for the day that I could dispose myself of you. The one key I need to complete my mission. Ironically also the most useless of them all.”</p><p>Gulping you took in a breath, slowly leaning back into your chair as you will yourself to stay calm.</p><p>“Are you sure?” you interrupted the man. “You went through an awful lot of trouble to distract me and still only managed to immobilise me,” you continued, waving over to the wheels. “Not much of an accomplishment, I say.”</p><p>Scoffing the man let go of a honing laugh, shaking his head as he wagged his finger.</p><p>“No, you got it wrong. I bested you. Here and now. You were no match for me!” It almost felt childish, the way he was announcing himself and his grand plan.</p><p>“Now, give me the key,” he demanded. “The key to the vault of your office.”</p><p>Slumping your shoulders you let go of a sigh. “It is hidden in the binder around my waist,” you shrugged, making no indication that you were about to pull it out. “You will have to come to fetch it yourself.”</p><p>A snarl appeared on your captor’s face, hands reaching out for your clothes as he came closer. “My apologies for destroying your dignity,” he spoke, greed clear in his eyes.</p><p>As his fingers brushed over your clothes you leaned out of your chair, finally making your move as you let yourself fall out of the chair with a push.</p><p>“Release!” you commanded, hands held into a seal before a strangled sound came from behind you. Turning around you saw your captor tangled into the compartments of your wheelchair, the item trying to fold itself with the man inside of it.</p><p>“Checkmate, I suppose?” you teased before pushing yourself up further. The man wriggled and wrung, gasps and curses rolling out of his mouth as he tried to pull himself free. You knew that you didn’t have much time before he would free himself, leaving you with little time to prepare than to do the worst.</p><p>Fingers reaching for the strings around your waist you started to peel off your layers. Another strangled noise came from the man, a zipping sound of ropes stealing your attention once more as you whipped your head around.</p><p>One lazy eye looked down at you, hands casually stuck in his pocket as if it had been no feat at all to restrain your captor who was now bound in your chair.</p><p>“You’re fine,” Kakashi spoke, more so in a statement than a question.</p><p>Crossing your arms you flashed the jounin a smirk, giving a simple shrug. “Didn’t think I could handle myself?” you jibbed back, earning a scoff from the silver haired male.</p><p>Kneeling in front of you Kakashi came closer, hand landing on your shoulder as his eyes looked for any external injuries. Gently he pulled a hand out of your grip, eye taking in the slight tremor that went through your body.</p><p>“No, I did. I know you can,” the male sighed, enveloping your hand into his. A thumb striking the back of your hand, massaging the muscles in your wrist that had unconsciously tensed up.</p><p>“I was just worried.”</p><p>Chuckling you lowered your expression, a brow quirking up as you threw him another look. “Kakashi Hatake, worried?” you repeated honingly.</p><p>You startled at the eye locking with yours, holding you down as Kakashi itched closer to you, his face nearing until your foreheads were barely touching.</p><p>“And so much more, [Name].”</p><p>His words were like a breeze, as if the wind was teasing you with what you wanted to hear. Holding your breath you didn’t dare to press on, your gaze still locked into his. Knowing that you wouldn’t quip back anymore Kakashi let go of a sigh, a trace of a smile gracing over his expression.</p><p>“For you see, [Name]. I’m quite taken by you as well.”</p><p>Feeling your shoulders go slack your body finally let go of all of the tension it had felt before. Air entered your lungs once more and tears welled up as you were pulled into his shoulder, a hand patting your back in comfort.</p><p>“You’re safe now. Don’t worry,” Kakashi spoke, pulling you into his lap as he sat down in the soil.</p><p>Relieve washed over you, knowing that you were not alone anymore and that the culprit was caught. Knowing that Kakashi would have your back.</p><p>“You aren’t weak, [Name]. I have always known that,” Kakashi spoke after a while when you had calmed down. Still resting your head on the jounin’s shoulder you refused to look up, knowing that you would lose courage otherwise.</p><p>Letting go of a shaky breath your grip on the man grew tighter. For once you had difficulty in finding the right words.</p><p>“And you aren’t quite so dreadful,” you mumbled back, earning a low chuckle from the man.</p><p>“Only quite so?” he returned, to which your wit came back to you as well. Pulling away you gave Kakashi a smirk, shoulder shrugging as you eyed him.</p><p>“Perhaps that one date will change my mind,” you mused, looking away from the man. You knew without doubt that Kakashi had his answer ready.</p><p>“Ah, the one for which I will pay, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Extra 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I do quite like the sight of your chest,” Kakashi mused in approval after a short silence. </p><p>This earned him a slap to his shoulder before you quickly went to cover yourself up. </p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t make it in time,” you hissed, a blush crossing your face. </p><p>Humming the male didn’t seem to think much of it, fingers tangling in with yours as he took the last strings in hands and tied them for you. </p><p>“They were shadow clones, we easily subdued them. Though it took a while to track you,” he explained before turning to meet your eye again. “What were you planning?” he questioned, voice firm. </p><p>Shrugging you pulled at his wrist, fighting off the blush at the close contact you two held. </p><p>“Destroy the key,” you mumbled with a shrug, earning a grunt from Kakashi. “Make sure no one would get it,” you continued with a huff. </p><p>“Glad you didn’t,” Kakashi’s voice was clipped, a tone you had come to recognise from him as worry. </p><p>Smiling you took in his hands, making circles in his palm with your thumbs. </p><p>“Glad you came,” you whispered, the mood thickening. </p><p>“Glad that I was the only one who saw you,” he quipped back with a suggestive smirk. </p><p>Cue to another smack to his shoulder, your blush creeping up once more. </p><p>“Just take me home already,” you pouted, a request he obeyed diligently as soon as the rest of the team arrived. This time you sat on his back, leisurely enjoying the scene. </p><p>“Home sounds even more suggestive,” the man whispered back at you. </p><p>You just let go of a sigh, letting your arms drape around Kakashi’s neck. You thought of choking him, but thought better of it. After all, who knows what the man had to say to that? </p><p>“You read too much icha-icha,” you grumped, which earned a chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Extra 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first met the man he had been inscrutable. Always concealing himself, not only physically through a mask, but also in reaction, words and attitude. It was hard to get a reading on him, to understand what was going on within his mind. Not without looking carefully, in which you would find a wounded heart that was afraid to lose more than what he had already lost.</p><p>That was Kakashi stripped into one sentence; a wounded man terrified of losing more than he had already lost.</p><p>Though, of course, there was so much more to the man and as you were never satisfied with just the bare essentials you continued to probe.</p><p>
  <em>“How about friends?”</em>
</p><p>The statement had been so carelessly said, so casually thrown around. It signalled the second phase of your relationship with him. It started off your friendship with him, or at least from your side, for you still couldn’t tell what he was thinking, or feeling, you simply understood his motivations better.</p><p>As a friend to Kakashi you found that patience was needed. Patience and determination, for the man had so little of the last for himself. Meeting Guy was thus an opportune timing, for who else was better suited than the Green Beast of the Leaf? It allowed you to observe the man, whom you had set out to get to know, from another point of view.</p><p>And there was an ache within him, and copied within you. As you observed the man more and understood what his motivations were, and what these motivations did to him in attitude, you came to a new realisation. He rather be broken himself than watch anyone be broken. Kakashi would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant not having to lose anymore.</p><p>It led to your argument, for all of your observations, for all of your deliberations, they had given room for another emotion to grow. One that you only realised on the spot and at the time of. Kakashi had long outgrown the role of a friend for you. To you he was much more than just a friend, but what the ninja thought himself, what he felt was once more concealed.</p><p>In the present that was different. Another step had been taken, another move was made and you found new dimensions to Kakashi’s character, just as he found new sides to you.</p><p>He was still a man of mystery at times, inscrutable and frustrating, but you knew him now and you were going to know more tomorrow, and the most important thing was that he allowed you to explore him, just as he allowed himself to explore you.</p><p>“Kakashi?” you called for his attention, your fingers tracing the lines of his mask as you reached for the edges. Carefully, as not to startle him, slowly, to see if you could get the permission from the man.</p><p>Eyes locked into yours the male didn’t say anything as he let you pull at his mask, one of his hands resting on your lower back, a thumb gently running circles, the few sensations you could still feel from your lower body. His other hand rested on top of your hip, fingers digging into your thigh, a sensation you couldn’t feel, but you knew it to be gentle all the same.</p><p>When his thumb stopped and you could feel a second arm wrap around your waist you knew that the man was tense, anxious for your reaction as you pulled down his mask and revealed his face. Despite his obvious good looks Kakashi still held an insecurity within when it came down to revealing himself to you so candidly.</p><p>“So, this is the face of the one I like,” you chuckled, your hand moving on to cup his face as your thumb went over his lips to the corner of his mouth, travelling down to his cheek.</p><p>“You sound unsurprised, disappointed even,” the man responded, his eyes still fixated on you as you rubbed the mole at the corner of his chin.</p><p>He really meant his own disappointment at the lack of your reaction. Grinning you shook your head, your hands continuing to trace the lines of the lower half of his face.</p><p>“You’re handsome, alright,” you grinned, confirming what everyone had always told him. Anyone who had seen his face, at least.</p><p>“But I much rather know you than admire you,” you continued, earning a smile from the man as he grabs hold of your chin, guiding your face to look up as he lowered his own towards you.</p><p>“How about getting to know my lips as well?” he mischievously asks you before pressing his lips to yours.</p><p>You couldn’t wait to see what Kakashi would unwrap as a man, and as a lover. Nor could he with you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>